buglepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Groose
A Groose is a special energy that gives people superpowers. It allows people to manifest their Groose's. Groose is believed to be energy left over from the recreation of the universe following the apocalypse. This apocalypse was believed to be the last awakening of Great Groose. Groose can sometimes be substituted by using Edge, however, edge usually comes for a price, of course, while Groose does not carry a price on the user. The Groose Cycle Approximately every 1000 years, The Great Groose becomes loose. When this happens, the apocalypse occurs and judgement day happens. Those who are loyal to the Greater Good go and become one with the Great Groose, while those who are heretics or heathens are reincarnated in the next Universe. After Judgement day, the Great Groose expends all his Groose and the Universe is reborn exactly 1 Day before the Groosening, and the Great Groose falls asleep for 1000 years. The leftover energy from the Universe, known as Groose, is used by people to manifest their Groose's. The Groose cycle will occur until all those who oppose the Greater Good are converted or until the Great Groose is defeated. However, to fight the Great Groose, one must activate the Loosening, an event where Heroes around the world gather to fight before the Groosening. Grooselings Every so often, Grooselings, manifestations of Groose, appear and attack people. These Grooselings are often very powerful, and they carry dangerous abilities. They often attack villages in the middle of the night and loosen peoples groose's while they sleep, turning them into grooselings if left untreated. If enough grooselings gather, a Loosening may be called for, and adventureres and heroes from around the world will be called in to eradicate the grooselings. There are two types of Grooselings, natural ones and synthetic ones. Natural Grooselings from when enough Groose gathers up in one place and is left alone for a while. Natural Grooselings are often harder to kill, and often have a degree of intangibility and high resistance to Groose attacks. Synthetic Grooselings are created when a Grooseling loosens someones Groose and the person does not effectively tighten it in time. Synthetic Grooselings constantly leak Groose from their bodies, which are made of flesh, and will do so until they run out. Unlike natural Grooselings,synthetic ones produce Groose until they die. While they are easier to kill than natural ones, synthetics often have more powerful attacks, and usually retain some of the knowledge from before they were loosened. Groose abilities Everybody has a unique groose, which is usually activated through years of training or through the aid of items. He-Gabe did not have his Groose activated until he found the Bugle of Justice. Groose abilities have no limitations of what they can be, and through training, one can aquire multiple grooses. Adding limitations to your groose abilities can make them more powerful if done correctly, For example, if you have a groose that lets you have super strength, and you use a special groose ritual to make it so that you can only use your super strength in sunlight, then your strength will increase. The increase in your groose skill is directly proportional to how limiting your limitation is, so the more restricting your limitation, the stronger your groose.